1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a super wide angle optical system, and more particularly, to a super wide angle optical system reduced in size and weight and increased in definition to be employed in cameras for a mobile phone terminal, computer and vehicle while capable of obtaining broad image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a mobile communication terminal, a computer, a lap top computer and a vehicle have a camera installed therein to display or photograph image data. With slimmer mobile communication terminals or smaller-sized computers or laptops, cameras are required to be reduced in size and weight and exhibit high image quality. Also, vehicle cameras need to be smaller and lighter so as not to obstruct the view of drivers and harm aesthetic appearance.
In addition, such cameras with smaller size and lighter weight and high definition should have a wide angle of view to obtain as broad image data as possible.
However, attempts to maintain a wide angle of view for broad image data while reducing the size of the camera have led to aggravation of distortion of the wide angle lens.